


An Hymne to the Côn Families

by Valex_Charme



Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game)
Genre: Conucopia, Eladrin, Fluff, Nox Rend, Other, Pinecones, Scones, Snowcones, fey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-09
Updated: 2012-12-09
Packaged: 2017-11-20 17:58:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/588144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Valex_Charme/pseuds/Valex_Charme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An Hymne to the Côn Families translated from Elven to Common by Felix Waveharp of Eaglewood.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Hymne to the Côn Families

**Author's Note:**

> This hymn was discovered on an ancient tablet recovered from the Tealwood. The poem was written in an ancient dialect of Elven spoken by the ancestors the current people of Conucopia. The words were carved into the limestone in what is superficially similar to cursive Rellanic. 
> 
> The Dowager Duchess Cherry Kiss Snowcone of the Tealwood has graciously allowed the blind cleric Felix Waveharp to translate the work so that mortals may know of the storied past of Conucopia. 
> 
> The true author is unidentified and the authenticity of the work is hotly debated between the Cone houses.

Sing! O ye Gods of Arvandor, the Verdant Isles of the Starry Skies, sing!  
Sing! Blessed souls of Arvandor, the Emerald Forests of Heaven, sing!  
Of Corellon’s children, bourne of his blood shed in his victory over Gruumsh. Sing!  
I sing of the eladrin. The first of elvenkind. The chosen of Corellon’s children.  
Whose prowess in arcana and magick vanquished the spawn of Lolth, dread spider Queen;  
Whose excellence in sword and bow drives back the beasts of the Feydark,  
Whose intellect rules the greatest extent of the land of Fey.  
I sing of the eladrin! The greatest and most beautiful of Corellon’s children.

But of an ancient lineage will I set my song.  
Of the Cones, builders of Conucopia—Land of Seasons—so long  
In its history, ruled by four families,  
Spring, Summer, Fall, and the Wintery skies!

For the Spring come the strict and strong-armed Scones.  
With all their military might, their foes cower in fright.  
The bulk of their blood swells the armies,  
The steel of their swords spill their enemies’.  
But come time for flowers to bloom, the Scones are the ones who grant great boons.  
With the retreat of frost and snow, Scones rejoice and glow.  
The throne is covered in flowers  
And the land dances in golden showers.  
For unlike the Snowcones, in their coldness that rattles bones,  
The Scones initiate the lively Anthestereia!  
Festival of flowers spread throughout their lands,  
Honey cakes, gold, even kisses exchanged hands!  
Spring is a time of revelry and merriment.  
Unlike the times of winter when their people are sad and lament. 

Dawn rises with its brightest light in the Summer.  
And the Pinecones, alive, shake with excitement. To take  
The throne they go and the people high and low know  
Summertime has come and love is in the air!  
For with the Pinecones comes the Festival of Valentinus.  
All forms of love are celebrated: friendly love, the love of family,  
Love of art, love of beauty, love of nature, and love of country!  
But let not these affections fool you, O humble mortal.  
Of the ancient houses, the Pinecones are the most lethal.  
One slight, real or imagined, is met with a smile. Destined  
Is the one who is given this deathly gesture, to hard labour or misadventure.  
Hidden behind the whimsical tunes of the summer time  
Is the danger that lurks within each chime.  
The Pinecones keep a hallowed secret. Hidden with sunflowers,  
In each floret. 

Now Fall has a storied past, indeed.  
Two families, Volcones and Coneflowers, did compete.  
Volcones with their magickal elements, Coneflowers with their …  
[Fragment ends here]

[New fragment, Possibly rewritten or of dubious origins]  
But most impressive is the story of Winter.  
For all Seasons paved the way for the Glorious Snowcones!  
Legendary founders of Conucopia, from humble origins in  
The Vale of Long Night. They escaped the Prince of Frost  
And his tyrannical grip. Instead they founded where snow was tossed  
A grand city. Spires of ice and snow were erected,  
A palace of crystal and marble was constructed.  
With these did the Snowcones build Conucopia,  
Spilling their blood, as the Prince sent forth a flood  
Of enemies to destroy them. But with their magickal swords  
They fought back. Eladrin from far and wide saw their defiance,  
And flocked to Conucopia to live with their brilliance.  
For the Snowcones built a magnificent city indeed,  
And therefore the citizens celebrate the Festival of the People Freed.

But let us recount the ancient origins of the families.  
Spring eladrin came first, knowing their time was soon.  
And mated with the first families of Conucopia to give rise to the Scones!  
Then came the Summer fey, in all their lovely beauty,  
In Conucopia did they sow the seeds of the Pinecones!  
The divided fey of Gloam, arrived late, one after the other.  
The first to bear children were the Coneflowers!  
But soon after came the Volcones with their fire!  
Last but not least, certainly the most ancient,  
The lineage of Snowcones, pure and undefiled.  
From the beginning did they seclude themselves against  
The foreigners and kept with them, their customs,  
And the oldest rituals to honour their ancestors.

And so I sing of the glorious Cones! Now I shall sing of them in another song also. 

**Author's Note:**

> (I don't know how to write in any actual poetic verse so I just made this up.)


End file.
